


YouTuber Whispers

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was like the first fic I ever wrote and it's so disgustingly fluffy and hideously cringey I hate it oh my god but my friends won't let me delete it help





	

The day was October 19th, 2021. Dan and I were planning on going over to Joe's house to film a giant edition of YouTuber Whispers with him, Louise, Connor, and Troye. I was a bit angry Dan had agreed to filming as it was the 11th anniversary of the day we met and I wanted for us to spend the day together, but when I looked into his eyes I just couldn't say no. He promised he'd make it up to me later that night as well, and so of course I obliged. As we were getting ready to leave I heard Dan let out a groan of frustration in the lounge. I was still mid-getting-ready so I called to him from the bathroom asking what was wrong. He told me he couldn't find something important, I offered to help look when I finished getting ready, but he immediately shook it off telling me to just finish and he'd find it soon enough. I was just finishing straightening my hair when I heard a squeal of happiness coming, once again, from the lounge. I chuckled to myself as I unplugged the straightener. He was so cute. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, his cute little dimple, his perfect hair. Everything about him was beautiful. I didn't realize I had been daydreaming about him until Dan appeared right in front of my face, pulling me out of the daze with a kiss. I smiled into the kiss and he did too. He pulled away, much to my dismay, placing another quick kiss on my cheek, and then entwining my fingers in his. As we walked out of the apartment building he swung our arms back and forth. Something had him extra happy today, I didn't ask though- I just enjoyed it. The happiness radiated off him, and I was absorbing it like a sponge. Just seeing that bright smile , knowing it was directed solely at me, it was enough to make my heart do backflips. We had called a cab to take us to Joe's place since neither of us really wanted to drive. We both much preferred to sit in the back, snuggled into eachother, enjoying the others' presence. Our hands were still entwined and I rested my head in the crook of Dan's neck. He shifted slightly so he could use a hand to pull me closer by the waist and rested his head on top of mine. I knew neither of us could be any happier in that moment, it was pure bliss- every moment with Dan was. Soon i drifted off into sleep, dreams filled with chocolate eyes and bright smiles.  
*  
I was awoken by a soft kiss on my forehead.  
"Wake up sleepyhead." Dan chuckled. My eyes fluttered open to see him smiling down at me. Somehow over the course of the drive I'd managed to lay down onto his lap. I sat up, looking at my reflection in the car window- it was clear he'd been playing with my hair the whole time is been asleep. I fixed my hair and exited the car, moving to the other side to grab my boyfriend's hand. We paid the driver and strolled up to the building, knocking on the door and almost immediately being greeted by a smiling Joe Sugg.  
"Hey guys! Louise is already here and Troye and Connor are on their way from their hotel room. We'll start filming when they get here." I could've sworn I saw him wink at Dan at the last sentence, but shrugged it off. He lead us into the bedroom where we found Louise sprawled across the bed.  
"Comfy there, Louise?" Joked Dan. She perked up immediately at the sound of his voice and tackled the both of us in a hug.  
"I haven't seen the two of you in ages! How are you? Still going strong I see." She smiled, motioning to mine and Dan's hands that were laced together.  
"Of course," I laughed, "how's Darcy?"  
"Oh she's lovely. I can't believe she just turned ten!" Louise rambled on about Darcy for a few minutes before Joe walked back into the room followed by two other familiar faces.  
"Connor, Troye! I haven't seen you since the wedding last year! How was the honeymoon?" Louise exclaimed, rushing over to look at their wedding bands.  
"Oh it was amazing. New Zealand was beautiful." Connor told us dreamily.  
"Not as beautiful as you." Troye replied placing a kiss on his husband's cheek. Connor's cheeks flushed.  
"As cute as all this is, we need to film." Joe said motioning to the camera. "Everyone, on the bed!" After about 5 minutes of trying different ways to pile onto the bed, we finally found a way that fit us all. Troye sat on the end with Connor balanced on his lap. To their left sat Joe, who was sat next to Louise. Dan sat on my lap at the end, his arms draped around my neck to keep him from falling off the bed entirely. Joe started the video, filming the intro and explaining the game as always.  
"So you guys know how it works! One of us says a sentence to another person who is wearing noise canceling headphones. That person has to try to read their lips and then will tell what they think they heard to the next person and so on until the last person tells us what they think the original sentence was! You ready guys?" Joe asked. We all shouted yes and cheered as Joe cut the camera. He turned around and clapped his hands.  
"Alright who is going to start? Dan?" Joe said. Once again I swore i saw him wink but I assumed it was just my overactive imagination.  
"Um no I...I think I'll start last..." Dan said. He was tracing patterns on the palm of my hand and was leaning into me. I smiled at him and hugged him tighter.  
"Right then I'll start!" Joe declared. He ushered all of us except for Louise out of the room and into the lounge. I sat down on the couch where Dan immediately took up residence on my lap. Troye had carried Connor into the room bridal style and the two collapsed onto the couch next to us in a fit of giggles. We made small talk until Joe entered the room motioning for Troye to come with him. Connor gave him a quick kiss and settled back into the couch and soon enough Joe was back in the room getting Connor. We continued until Dan was the last one left In the lounge and I was being taken back into the bedroom. I was given the headphones which were loudly blaring some pop song I didn't recognize. Joe motioned for me to sit on the bed across from Connor-who was loudly singing along to the song playing through his headphones. Joe motioned for us to begin and I tried my best to read Connor's lips. Dan was brought back into room and I told him the sentence. At the end our finished sentence was "Many cats are in the mall stores" and the actual sentence happened to be "Joe and Caspar went on many tours". We all laughed and started the next round, continuing to do more and more rounds until Joe stated that it'd be the final one- meaning Dan would be starting this one. I was going to be reading his lips so i sat across from him. His hair was curling slightly from sweating, for some reason he looked increasingly nervous. I didn't get to ask him about it though, soon enough the headphones were placed on my head and I was desperately trying to read his lips. I couldn't make out any of the syllables, I could tell there were there were four words. With each time Dan said the sentence his smile grew wider. After about the fourth time of him stating the sentence, he looked down at his lap chuckling to himself. I was about to give up when he started fumbling with something in his pocket; a small, velvet box. He opened it to reveal a golden ring. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. My smile couldn't grow any bigger. He said the sentence one more time, and this time, it was all clear.  
"Will you marry me?"  
I tore off the headphones and pulled him towards me, crashing our lips together. It was messy, but the most beautiful kiss we'd ever shared. When we pulled away I rested my forehead on his, looking deep into his eyes. He was crying and so was I. I smiled at him before placing the headphones back onto his head. He stared at me confused for a second before it finally clicked. We were inches apart, his eyes fixed onto my mouth- waiting for the reply.  
"Yes"  
At the word, both our cries grew stronger. Dan crashed our lips together once again. I heard our friends clapping and sobbing behind us, but my eyes were fixed on the man before me. The kiss was salty from the tears streaming down both our faces, yet it was also the most magical kiss we'd ever shared. My entire body was filled with fireworks and Dan had set them off with the kiss. We finally pulled away, once again resting our foreheads against the other's. We were staring into eachother's eyes still when Dan spoke, his smile growing even wider- if that was even possible.  
"So, Phil, what do you think the sentence was?" I just crashed my lips against his once more in response.


End file.
